¡Confusión de identidades en el planeta Céfiro!
by MARK69
Summary: Debido a una "travesura" de Caldina, Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, vivirán una aventura bastante extraña, donde conocerán a las Guerreras Mágicas, defensoras del planeta Céfiro...


"Ranma ½" & "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas": "¡Confusión de identidades en el planeta Céfiro!"

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y el Grupo CLAMP ("Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio único.**

**Nota 1: Con ésta fanfiction One-Shot (de un único episodio), se enlazan las fanfictions "¡Pánico en Nerima!" y "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", ya que, en ésta última fanfiction, hay un episodio que es crossover con "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas". Ese, es el Episodio 7, "¡Batalla en el planeta Céfiro!"**

**Nota 2: La presente fanfiction, si bien, no forma parte de "La Trilogía Iniciática", enlaza las fanfictions "¡Pánico en Nerima!" y "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"; por este motivo, se incluye en la presente continuidad, para mantener el orden establecido. **

**Protagonistas de ésta fanfiction**

"**Ranma ½": Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo.**

"**MKR": Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Ascot y Caldina.**

**Nota: Otros personajes de "MKR", Alanis y Guruclef, son mencionados, pero no hablan, ya que no están incluídos en ésta fanfiction. Sólo se hacen referencias a ellos, y nada más. **

Un día, en el planeta Céfiro, Caldina, la chica ilusionista, nativa del planeta Siceta, atravesaba un bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol, y estaba bastante aburrida, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, Caldina no se sentía bien, ahora que no atacaba a Lucy, Marina y Anaís (Las Guerreras Mágicas); de hecho, a eso se debía su aburrimiento, a que no estaba acostumbrada a portarse bien, y no estar causándole líos a alguien.

"_¡Dichosa la hora, en que prometí portarme bien, y no volver a atacar a esas Guerreras Mágicas!"_, pensaba Caldina, tras detenerse en un claro del bosque. _"¡De saber que me iba a aburrir tanto, lo hubiera pensado 2 veces, antes de hacer una promesa como ésta, que no me iba a provocar ninguna ganancia, sino un hastío total!" _

De repente, una voz sacó a Caldina de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Te sientes bien, Caldina?

Caldina, sentándose, reconoció al dueño de aquella voz. Y sonrió al verlo.

-¡Hola, Ascot! –saludó Caldina, a su joven amigo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vine a ver, que te pasaba! –empezó Ascot. -¡Desde tu batalla con las Guerreras Mágicas, has estado muy extraña, casi no te reconozco!

-¡Estoy bien, Ascot! –dijo Caldina, tratando de sonreír. -¡Sólo estoy aburrida! ¡Como ya lo sabes, me gusta causar líos, y no tengo la costumbre de portarme bien!

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer, para divertirte? –preguntó Ascot. -¡Recuerda tu promesa, no puedes atacar a Las Guerreras Mágicas!

-¡Estaba pensando, en hacer alguna travesura, sólo para poner a ese trío de niñas en problemas! –explicó Caldina. -¡Sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Caldina? –quiso saber Ascot. -¡Espero que, lo que sea, no implique lastimar gente!

-¿Lastimar gente? –preguntó Caldina, extrañada. -¡Ese, es el estilo de Alanis, no el mío!

-¡Entonces, te ayudaré! –afirmó Ascot. -¿Qué deseas hacer?

-¡Pensaba en buscar a alguien, ponerlo en un predicamento, y hacer que las Guerreras Mágicas salven a esa persona! –explicó Caldina. -¡Claro, usaré mis ilusiones!

-¿Usamos a alguna persona de Céfiro, o de otro sitio? –interrogó Ascot. -¡Sería mejor con alguien, que sea de otro lugar!

-¡Me gusta esa idea! –dijo Caldina. -¿Me ayudas a localizar, a esa posible víctima?

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Ascot. -¡Ven, siéntate, vamos a concentrarnos, para localizar una, o varias víctimas, para hacer mejor la broma!

Mientras eso pasaba, en la ciudad de Nerima, en Japón, Ranma Saotome descansaba, en compañía de 2 de sus prometidas, Akane Tendo y Ukyo Kuonji. ¿El motivo? Los recientes eventos que sacudieron sus vidas (Los eventos de las fanfictions "El Medallón Siniestro" y "¡Pánico en Nerima!"), los habían cansado mucho, y deseaban descansar un poco. Por eso, decidieron salir, no como un chico y 2 prometidas, sino como un trío de amigos, que pensaban disfrutar de unos ricos helados de chocolate.

-¡Aquí tienen, chicas! –dijo Ranma, dándole un helado a Akane, y otro a Ukyo, al tiempo que empezaba, a comerse el suyo. -¡Vamos a comerlos, antes de que se derritan!

-¡Gracias, Ranma, se vé rico! –dijo Akane. -¡Vaya que hemos tenido, recientemente, un par de aventuras TREMENDAS! ¿No lo crees así, Ukyo?

-¡Has dicho una gran verdad, Akane! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Han sido 2 aventuras, para no olvidar! ¡Por cierto, Ran-Chan, gracias por el helado! ¡Está rico!

-¡Y que lo digan, chicas! –complementó Ranma. -¡Necesito descansar, porque, aunque soy un guerrero de artes marciales, no soy un superhéroe, como Batman o Superman!

-¡Lo que pareces, Ranma, es un paranoico! –se rió Akane. -¡Debes calmarte un poco o, tarde o temprano, te vas a volver loco!

-¡Akane dice bien, Ran-Chan! –secundó Ukyo. -¡No veo como podría, en serio, salir algo mal, en un día como este!

De repente, Ukyo se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo. ¿El motivo? Rápidas como rayos, Kodachi y Shampoo llegaron de repente, dando a entender que, aunque doliera, la hora del descanso había pasado. Ranma y Akane, también, exteriorizaron su molestia, por la llegada de Kodachi y Shampoo.

-¡Hola, Ranma, mi amor, he venido por tí! –saludó Kodachi. -¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó, por su parte, Shampoo. -¡Ranma ignora Mujer Loca, y se va con Amazona, futura esposa!

-¡No iré, a ninguna parte, con ninguna de las 2! –anunció Ranma. -¡Yo, estoy con Akane y Ukyo y, les repito, no me iré con ninguna de ustedes!

-¡Vas a venir conmigo, Ranma, mi amor! –ordenó Kodachi. -¡Iremos a mi colegio, el Instituto San Hebere, y nadie nos molestará ahí!

-¡Olvida eso, Mujer Loca! –exclamó Shampoo. -¡Ranma va con Amazona, no contigo!

Mientras esto pasaba en el parque de Nerima, allá, en el planeta Céfiro, Caldina y Ascot seguían concentrados, y veían, tras investigar en varios mundos y dimensiones, a Ranma y sus 4 prometidas. Tras un momento de charla, se decidieron: ya tenían, no una, sino 5 víctimas. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-¡Debemos traer a esas 5 personas, Ascot! –masculló Caldina, sonriendo. -¿Podemos usar un rayo de energía?

-¡Deja, y yo me encargo! –demandó Ascot. -¡Sólo debo concentrarme, y lo haré!

Haciendo silencio, Ascot se concentró y, en segundos, apareció un enorme rayo de energía, el cual, con su poder, Ascot dirigió hacia el planeta Tierra, hacia Nerima, ciudad del país llamado Japón. Tras llegar ahí, el rayo envolvió a Ranma y sus 4 prometidas, quienes seguían enzarzadas en una feroz batalla (Akane y Ukyo defendían a Ranma, del acoso de Kodachi y Shampoo). El rayo, llegando de repente, los envolvió a todos, los 5, y se los llevó, con gran rapidez, rumbo al lejano planeta Céfiro.

Entretanto, en el planeta Céfiro, las Guerreras Mágicas (Lucy, Marina y Anaís), descansaban un poco, tras sostener una feroz batalla contra Alanis. Tras la batalla, y tras poner a Alanis en vergonzosa fuga, las chicas, aún agitadas por la batalla, procedieron a refrescarse, nadando un rato, en un río cercano. Tras nadar, refrescarse, y vestirse, empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a un pueblo cercano, para ver si comían algo, cuando, de repente, sintieron un gran despliegue de energía, además de algo alarmante: esa energía, se había dirigido hacia su planeta natal, la Tierra, había impactado en un punto del mismo y, ahora, venía de regreso a Céfiro.

-¡Algo va a pasar, chicas! –anunció Lucy, algo tensa. -¡Y no creo, que sea algo bueno!

-¡Lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos! –juró Marina, decidida. -¡Que venga, lo que sea!

-¡Marina dice bien, Lucy! –intervino Anaís. -¡Hay que estar listas, para enfrentar todo!

-¡Nuestra comida, deberá esperar, amigas! –dijo Lucy. -¡Esa energía, caerá en Céfiro, en cosa de segundos, y hay que localizar, cuanto antes, que es, y que trae!

-¡Vamos a investigar, y cuanto antes! –sugirió Marina. -¡Puede ser peligroso!

-¡Vamos ya, no perdamos tiempo! –urgió Anaís. -¡No debemos correr riesgos!

Pasando del dicho a la acción, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, como si fueran una sola persona, empezaron a correr por el bosque, justo cuando el rayo enviado por Ascot, llegaba a Céfiro, y dejaba caer, en otro punto del bosque, a Ranma y sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo). Todos cayeron bien.

-¡Vaya viaje! –masculló Ranma. -¡No deseo repetirlo!

-¿Qué sitio es este, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, inquieta. -¡Algo es obvio, no es Nerima!

-¡Marimacho tonta! –gruñó Kodachi, viendo de muy mal modo a Akane, por sacar una conclusión tan obvia. -¡Es un hecho que, estemos donde estemos, estamos muy, pero muy lejos de Nerima!

-¡Shampoo se queda con Ranma! –exclamó Shampoo, abrazando a Ranma, lo cual enojó, en serio, a Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo. -¡Amazona teme, a extraño lugar!

-¡Shampoo, suelta a Ranma, o te juro, que vas a ver quien soy! –amenazó Ukyo, rechinando los dientes, como una loba, a punto de atacar. -¡Déjalo en paz, ya!

Shampoo, al verse amenazada, por Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, sintió aún más miedo, ya que, concluyó, podría vencer a una rival, pero no a 3. Por eso, soltó a Ranma, poniéndose pálida del susto.

-¡Chicas, dejen las peleas, para después! –pidió Ranma. -¡Debemos descubrir, que sitio es este, y como haremos para volver a Nerima!

-¡Tienes razón, Ranma! –asintió Akane. -¡Vamos, pongámonos en marcha!

-¡Nunca creí decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Akane! –dijo Kodachi. -¡No me gusta este dichoso bosque, se siente siniestro, como guarida de villanos!

-¡Mujer Loca, más loca aún! –murmuró Shampoo, como burlándose, y haciendo enojar, en serio, a Kodachi. -¡Aunque, tener razón, bosque siniestro, dá mala espina!

-¡Es mejor irse de aquí, y buscar un pueblo, o algo así! –exclamó Ukyo, apurando el paso. -¡No quiero pasar la noche aquí, ni de broma!

Entretanto, en otro punto del bosque, Caldina y Ascot conversaban...

-¿Qué pasó con tu famoso rayo, Ascot? –preguntaba Caldina, algo molesta. -¿Causó algún daño, en ese dichoso planeta, la Tierra?

-¡Mi rayo no era para hacer daño, Caldina, sino para atrapar a alguien! –explicó Ascot, algo confundido. -¡Sé que atrapó a varias personas, pero no sé, en serio, donde están!

-¡Pues, vamos a buscarlas! –ordenó Caldina. -¡Si las Guerreras Mágicas las encuentran antes, no habrá broma, ni diversión, ni nada!

-¡Oye, no es para tanto! –protestó Ascot. -¡Si no sale bien, podemos planear otra cosa!

-¡Dije que vamos! –demandó Caldina, ya molesta. -¡No dejaré ir, ésta oportunidad!

Ascot, de mala gana, siguió a Caldina. Si había algo que le gustaba a Caldina, quizás más que el dinero, era divertirse, y pasarla bien, a como fuera posible. Y, según parecía, Caldina no iba a dejar pasar, ni de broma, ese chance que tenían ante sus ojos.

En otro punto del bosque, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, las Guerreras Mágicas, avanzaban a brincos y saltos, recorriendo bastante terreno en cada paso. Como si sus mentes fueran una sola, las 3 defensoras del planeta Céfiro, presentían que, tarde o temprano, sabrían la verdad sobre aquel extraño rayo, y quien lo había lanzado.

-¡Vamos, chicas! –urgía Lucy a sus compañeras. -¡Presiento que nos acercamos!

-¿A qué nos acercamos, Lucy? –preguntó Marina. -¿Me puedes decir, por favor?

-¡A la verdad, Marina! –respondió Anaís, ante el asentimiento de Lucy. -¡La verdad, sobre ese rayo, está muy cerca, lo puedo sentir!

En otro sitio, mientras tanto, Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, seguían avanzando, lo mismo que Caldina y Ascot. Ranma y sus 4 prometidas, a cada rato, se sentían más molestos, en aquel enorme bosque.

-¡Vamos, chicas, no sean perezosas! –demandaba Ranma. -¡Presiento que, pronto, veremos algo de gente!

-¡Yo, sólo deseo tomar un baño caliente! –dijo Akane. -¡Me siento agotada!

-¡Coincido contigo, Akane! –secundó Kodachi. -¡También, me gustaría dormir, en una cama bien suave!

-¡Mujer Loca, acierta! –terció Shampoo. -¡Amazona, ya cansada, quiere descanso!

-¡Vamos, gatita! –urgió Ukyo a Shampoo. -¡No seas floja, ya llegaremos a algún sitio, un pueblo, quizás, espero!

Cerca de ahí, Caldina y Ascot se acercaban al punto donde estaban Ranma y las chicas. De pronto, los vieron, pero ellos no fueron vistos, ya que se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos muy grandes. Una vez allí, escucharon con atención.

-¡Lo único bueno de esto, chicas, es que Ryoga, Kuno y Moose, no vinieron! –exclamó Ranma, sonriendo, y tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-¡Es verdad, Ranma! –apuntó Akane. -¡Es un alivio, no tener al bobo de Kuno, acechándome, como hace a cada rato!

-¡Yo, a quien me alegro de no ver aquí, es a esa entrometida, y odiosa, bruja de cabello rojo! –dijo Kodachi, mientras que Ranma, sonriendo, le guiñaba un ojo a las demás.

**Nota: De las 4 prometidas de Ranma, Kodachi es la única, que no sabe que él, y la chica pelirroja, son una misma persona. **

-¡Tonto Moose, debe estar más tonto aún! –masculló Shampoo. -¡Pato Estúpido, no deja en paz Amazona, y eso molesta!

"_¡Lo que yo quisiera, es haber venido sola, con Ranma!"_, pensaba Ukyo. _"¡Para mi mala fortuna, vinieron ellas 3, lo cual no es bueno para mí!" _

Entre los arbustos, Caldina observaba, y escuchaba, justo cuando Ascot llegó con ella, dándole una noticia, la cual le alegró mucho.

-¡Caldina, las Guerreras Mágicas, vienen para acá! –anunció Ascot. -¡Van a llegar a este sitio en, mínimo, 2 minutos, quizás 3!

-¡Eso es grandioso, Ascot! –exclamó Caldina, sonriendo. -¿Te cuento por qué?

-¡Te escucho! –respondió Ascot. -¡Vamos, explica ya!

-¿Ves al chico de la trenza? –preguntó Caldina. -¡Se llama Ranma y, al parecer, le teme a otros 3 chicos, que se llaman Ryoga, Kuno y Moose!

-¿Quieres que los traiga? –quiso saber Ascot. -¡Puedo hacerlo!

-¡No, Ascot, déjame esto a mí! –demandó Caldina. -¡Usando mis poderes, haré que, cuando las Guerreras Mágicas lleguen, ese chico, Ranma, les verá como si fueran sus enemigos, Ryoga, Kuno y Moose, y veremos una gran pelea!

Dicho y hecho. En cosa de segundos, Caldina hizo una especie de baile, dejando sonar los cascabeles que llevaba en los brazos, los zapatos y los aretes. El sonido llegó a Ranma, que experimentó mareos. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, lo vieron actuar, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Para ellas, eso era señal de problemas. Al tiempo que eso pasaba, las Guerreras Mágicas, iban llegando cerca de donde estaban Ranma y sus prometidas. Ellas 3, tampoco habían visto, ni a Caldina, ni a Ascot.

-¡Mejoraré esto, Ascot! –anunció Caldina. -¡Haré que las Guerreras Mágicas, vean a ese chico, Ranma, como si fuera Zagato! ¡Ya verás, que divertido será esto!

-¡Miren, chicas! –exclamó Lucy. -¡Allá veo a un chico, y 4 chicas! ¡Vamos a preguntarles, si saben algo sobre ese rayo!

-¡Vamos ya, Lucy! –aceptó Marina. -¡Ellos no parecen ser de Céfiro, quizás sepan algo, y puedan contarnos, que es lo que está pasando!

-¡No puede ser, amigas! –gritó Anaís, señalando al grupo. -¡Miren, quien es el hombre, de ese grupo! ¡Es imposible!

-¡¡¡¡¡ZAGATO!!!!! –exclamaron las 3, al unísono.

El triple grito de las Guerreras Mágicas, llamó la atención de Akane, Kodachi y Shampoo. Las 3, a un mismo tiempo, voltearon la vista, sólo para observar a otras 3 chicas, vestidas de rojo, azul y verde, que se acercaban a toda velocidad, con cara de muy pocos amigos. Evidentemente, miraban fijo a Ranma.

-¡Esto es imposible! –gruñó Ranma. -¡Ryoga, Kuno y Moose! ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí, trío de necios?

**Nota: Afectado por la magia de Caldina, Ranma veía a Lucy, Marina y Anaís, como si fueran Ryoga, Kuno y Moose. Por lo mismo, ellas, lo veían, como a Zagato. **

-¡Te vamos a dar tu merecido, infeliz! –gritó Lucy. -¡Chicas, vamos a por él!

-¡Estoy contigo, Lucy! –exclamó Marina. -¡Liberemos a esas chicas, amigas!

-¡No se olviden de mí! –intervino Anaís. -¡Entre las 3, lo venceremos en segundos!

Al escuchar eso, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, se miraron las unas a las otras. ¿Dónde estaban Ryoga, Kuno y Moose? Ellas 4, no los veían, sólo veían a 3 chicas, al parecer muy fuertes, que llegaban buscando pelea.

-¡Chicas, retrocedan! –pidió Ranma. -¡Esto, se va a poner INTENSO!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, como si fueran robots, obedecieron, y retrocedieron un poco. Antes de que alguna, de las 4, pudiera decir algo, Ranma se lanzó contra las recién llegadas, dando inicio a una batalla titánica. Las prometidas de Ranma, sabían algo: para nadie era un secreto que, si había algo que Ranma odiaba, detestaba, y aborrecía hacer, era pelear con chicas.

-¡Chicas, hay que detener ésta batalla, o alguien saldrá seriamente lastimado! –dijo Akane, preocupada. -¡Y, me parece, que va a ser Ranma!

-¡No podemos permitir eso, bajo ningún concepto! –contestó Kodachi. -¡Ranma, mi amor, resiste, iré a ayudarte! ¡No te rindas, por favor!

"_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"_, pensaba Ranma, eludiendo ataques. _"¡Kodachi, piensa venir a ayudarme, pero debo evitárselo, ya que Ryoga, Kuno y Moose, por extraño que parezcan, están muy fuertes!" _

-¡No me van a vencer, trío de payasos! –gruñó Ranma, asiendo a Lucy (A quien veía, como si fuera Ryoga). -¡Ya, déjenme en paz, o van a ver quien es Ranma Saotome!

-¡No nos asustas! –gritó Lucy, contra-atacando, y dándole un señor puñetazo, en pleno pecho. -¡Liberaremos a tus prisioneras, así como a la princesa Esmeralda!

-¡Ríndete por las buenas, o ríndete por las malas, no nos importa! –secundó Marina (Kuno, para Ranma), dándole, un patadón en el estómago, el cual lo derribó, sin aire.

-¡Ahora, es mi turno! –exclamó Anaís (Moose, para Ranma), alzando las manos, lista para dar un golpe doble. -¡Recibe esto, por tus villanías!

Sin embargo, Anaís no pudo descargar su golpe, ya que Kodachi, metiéndose entre ella y Ranma, le detuvo las manos, con su cinta de gimnasia.

-¿Deseas pelear, "Cuatro Ojos"? –amenazó Kodachi. -¡Pelearás conmigo!

Sin decir más, Kodachi, haciendo gala de una gran fuerza física, lanzó a Anaís contra un árbol. Anaís pegó contra ese árbol, y cayó al suelo, algo sacudida.

-¡Eres una salvaje! –gritó Lucy, furiosa. -¿Por qué maltratas, así, a Anaís? ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada, loca del demonio!

-¿Te parece poco, atacar a mi prometido? –preguntó Kodachi. -¡Pero no te preocupes, enana, eres la siguiente en mi lista!

-¡Espera, Kodachi! –atajó Ukyo, a la chica del Instituto San Hebere. -¡Déjame, y yo me encargo, en segundos, de ésta enana de rojo! ¡Encárgate de su amiga, la chica de verde!

-¡Amazona, se encarga de Chica Alta, de azul! –dijo Shampoo, empezando a atacar a Marina. -¡Chicas Malas, enemigas de Ranma, y de Amazona!

-¡No creas que podrás vencerme, chica de acento raro! –respondió Marina, defendiéndose de los ataques de Shampoo. -¡Ustedes, si defienden a Zagato, deben ser sus aliadas, y pagarán por eso!

"_¡Conque eso es lo que pasa!"_, pensó Akane, mientras atendía al vapuleado Ranma. _"¡Esas chicas, atacan a Ranma, porque ellas no lo ven a él, sino a alguien llamado Zagato, que, según parece, es su enemigo!"_

-¿Dónde me encuentro? –preguntó Ranma, recuperándose, de repente, y viendo a Akane, sentada a su lado. -¡¿Akane?! ¡¿Me puedes decir, qué me ha pasado?! ¡Siento la cabeza, toda llena de ecos!

-¡Me alegra ver, que estás bien, Ranma! –contestó Akane, dándole un abrazo. -¡Luego te explico! ¡Ahora, debemos detener una terrible batalla!

Ranma, sin decir nada, volteó la vista, hacia el sitio que Akane le señaló, y se quedó frío del susto. Al ver lo que pasaba, Ranma decidió intervenir.

-¡Oigan, chicas, ya no peleen! –demandó Ranma. -¡No hay motivo, en serio, para esto!

En mala hora, Ranma decidió meterse. Lucy y Ukyo, lanzándose sendos golpes, la una a la otra, fallaron, y el alcanzado, en pleno pecho, fue Ranma, quien cayó al suelo, como alcanzado por un rayo. El grito que lanzó, puso en alerta a todas las chicas.

Al ver caer a Ranma, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, se acercaron a él, para ver si podían ayudarlo a volver en sí. Akane, entonces, tomó la iniciativa.

-¡¡¡¡¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO, Y DÉJENLO RESPIRAR!!!!! –ordenó Akane, apartando a sus rivales, y abanicando el rostro de Ranma.

Acto seguido, pasó algo, que fue, de veras, bien asombroso, para Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. Lentamente, y como si fueran árboles recién derribados, las chicas que, segundos antes, atacaban a Ranma, cayeron al suelo, desmayadas.

"_¡Este sitio, es más raro, que la misma Nerima!"_, pensaron, al unísono, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, mientras atendían a Ranma, así como a las otras 3 chicas.

-¿Dónde están Ryoga, Kuno y Moose? –preguntó Ranma, volviendo en sí.

-¡No sabemos que te pasó, Ranma, pero te diré algo! –empezó Akane. -¡Ryoga, Kuno y Moose, no están aquí! ¡Peleaste con éstas chicas!

Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, asintiendo con movimientos de cabeza, secundaron las palabras de Akane, quien señalaba, con un dedo, a las desmayadas defensoras de Céfiro, quienes, en un momento, también despertaron.

-¿Dónde está Zagato? –preguntó Lucy. -¿Se acaba de ir?

-¡No sabemos que, o quien es Zagato! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Al parecer, ustedes veían como ese sujeto, a nuestro amigo, Ranma!

-¿Algo nos afectó? –interrogó Marina. -¿Qué fue? ¿Una ilusión?

-¡Así es, chicas! –respondió Caldina, apareciendo de pronto. -¿Verdad que fue una experiencia única, y muy divertida?

-¡Caldina! –protestó Anaís. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Habías prometido, portarte bien!

-¡Estaba algo aburrida, y quise animar un poco las cosas! –explicó Caldina. -¡Pero no se preocupen, Guerreras Mágicas, nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto!

Tras decir esto, Caldina se fue. Ascot, asomándose, sólo se encogió de hombros, a guisa de disculpa, y la siguió, perdiéndose ambos, entre la espesura del bosque.

Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, y las Guerreras Mágicas, cada cual por su lado, veían, y no creían. ¡Todo, al parecer, fue parte de una broma pesada!

-¡Amigos, yo soy Lucy, y ellas son Marina y Anaís! –presentó Lucy. -¡Somos las Guerreras Mágicas, defensoras del planeta Céfiro!

-¡Mucho gusto, amigos! –se presentó Marina. -¡Así es, esas somos nosotras!

-¡Igualmente, mucho gusto! –remató Anaís. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Encantado, chicas! –respondió Ranma, sorprendiendo a sus prometidas. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, y ellas son Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo Kuonji!

-¡Somos del planeta Tierra, de un país llamado Japón! –explicó Akane.

-¡Venimos de una ciudad, que se llama Nerima! –secundó Kodachi.

-¡Amazona no japonesa, Amazona china! –intervino Shampoo, hablando "en su estilo".

-¡Queremos volver a casa! –pidió Ukyo. -¿Nos pueden ayudar?

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Lucy. -¡Para eso, estamos las Guerreras Mágicas!

-¡Sin embargo, antes, queremos ir a comer algo! –dijo Marina. -¿Nos acompañan?

-¡Vamos, amigos! –sugirió Anaís. -¡Así, podremos charlar un poco más! ¿Vienen?

Tras conferenciar entre ellos, Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, aceptaron. A decir verdad, ellos 5, también, deseaban comer algo. La invitación se aceptó, sin dudas.

El grupo llegó a un restaurante, donde comieron una muy abundante cena. Las Guerreras Mágicas, estaban pasmadas, al ver lo tragón que era Ranma. Akane y Ukyo, de buena gana, les contaron que él, siempre era así, y más, cuando comía fuera de casa.

Algún tiempo después, luego de charlar, un poco más, con las Guerreras Mágicas, Ranma y sus 4 prometidas, les pidieron, otra vez, que los ayudaran, para regresar a Nerima. Entonces, los llevaron con Guruclef, quien accedió, gustoso, a ayudarlos.

Tras concentrarse un poco, Guruclef logró abrir un portal inter-dimensional, el cual usaron para regresar a Nerima, lo cual hicieron, en cosa de segundos.

Una vez en Nerima, Ranma y sus prometidas, de mutuo acuerdo, se fueron al cine, juntos y sin pelear, a ver una buena película, para distraerse un poco. Así, decían los 5, podrían olvidar esa loca, disparatada, y poco lógica, aventura.

¿Lo único bueno, de semejante aventura? ¡Increíblemente, sí, hubo algo bueno!

Al volver a Nerima, vieron que, si bien, en el planeta Céfiro, habían pasado casi un día entero, en Nerima, sólo habían estado ausentes, por cerca de 2 o 3 horas, lo cual, al parecer nadie notó, al menos, nadie en la casa de la familia Tendo.

Ahora, a ver que depararía el futuro... El futuro cercano, lógicamente…

Nota: ¡Vaya una aventura! Sin embargo, la historia sigue, y no para bien. Ahora, Ranma llegará al extremo de su salud mental, al mismísimo borde de la locura, cuando deba desentrañar un misterio, relacionado con un cuerpo sin vida, el cual, es idéntico a él. Esto, se verá, en la nueva fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"


End file.
